


Full House

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     – Full House de copas. <3

 

     Os olhos negros e sombrios se dirigiram para a mão alheia. Unhas compridas e pintadas, como sempre, mas o que o Illumi via era a combinação de cartas nas mãos do palhaço e o sorriso que indicava apenas uma coisa: ele sabia que sua mão não era nada demais. Fechou os olhos e se levantou, as cartas sendo jogadas de qualquer jeito no sofá, lentamente desfazendo o penteado de seu cabelo com os dedos.

     Sem Alluka e sem Kalluto, Illumi acabava por permitir que a mulher lhe vestisse como queria para passar seu tempo em casa ou acalmá-la um pouco. Desde vestidos medievais, tradicionais chinesas, tradicionais japonesas, oriente médio, tradicionais indianas... Ser a boneca dela para si não era nada demais. Salto alto também estava na lista de coisas que acabara aprendendo a usar tão bem ou até melhor do que uma própria mulher.

     Estava em um vestido gótico longo, e a vitória de Hisoka no five card draw, unanime. Porém sabia que o que o palhaço queria não era que retirasse todas as roupas, mas sim que continuasse com elas, e apenas uma peça precisava ser tirada. Quando o palhaço pareceu se movimentar seu pé rapidamente parou no peito dele, o salto afiado pressionando-o contra as costas do sofá, o olhar vazio fixo no ruivo como se falando para que ele ficasse quieto.

     Qualquer coisa que o palhaço dizia, qualquer provocação ou as mãos que subiam pela sua perna foram ignoradas. A roupa íntima cortada porque seria irritante descê-las, e Illumi não se importava com a falta dela ou com o tecido caindo ao chão. Seu salto desceu aos poucos, parando bem entre as pernas dele, com cuidado deixou a sola do sapato pressionar ali, o suficiente para não fazer nada desagradável.

     Aquele jogo tinha vindo apenas para se jogar, a aposta era silenciosa porque sempre que Hisoka aparecia na montanha para matar o tédio sabia que era daquele jeito. Conversas um dia, jogos no outro, mas sexo em todos. Não havia reclamação por sua parte também, não era nenhum tipo de robô para não ter desejo. O fato de estar vestido daquele jeito havia interessado o ruivo, podia saber também muito antes de ele sequer comentar algo sobre isso.

     Moveu o pé lentamente de um lado para o outro, com o mesmo cuidado depois o pousou entre as penas dele no sofá. Estremeceu enquanto as unhas compridas dele passavam por sua coxa, arranhando, uma mão sua e uma dele subindo o vestido. O coringa ajeitou-se, aproximando os lábios da coxa dele, lambendo por cima de onde tinha unhado um pouco demais e deixava um pequeno corte que estava vermelho, mas não sangrava.

     Seu membro já estava desperto sob o vestido, mas não reclamara nada. Apenas tocou-o com a mão dessa vez e se aproximou mais, colocando uma perna de cada lado, sentando-se sobre ele, o vestido tampando tudo abaixo em ambos. Roçou-se um pouco nele, sentindo quando o mesmo se movera contra si e quando sem aviso ou preparação com uma mão ele guiou o membro para a sua entrada e com a outra forçou sua cintura abaixo.

     Gemeu, sentindo-se preenchido e aquela dor incômoda inicial que passou rapidamente assim que passou a se movimentar. A mão alheia segurava sua nádega agora, apertando enquanto os lábios se aproximavam de seu pescoço. A outra puxou-lhe os cabelos, expondo mais o pescoço, levantando o rosto e fechou os olhos sentindo o calor crescente em seu corpo, a respiração que só ficava pior por causa do aperto da roupa e do ato. Mas nada disso lhe fez parar, não havia objeção apenas, gemidos.

     Que se tornaram altos e curtos ao ser tocado na próstata, tanto seus movimentos quanto os dele acelerando. Parecia febril, e a falta de ar ficou pior ao ter o rosto guiado para o dele com um beijo longo. Em um instante o ruivo saiu de si, suas costas se encontraram com o sofá, as pernas foram abertas, e tudo continuou, as estocadas mais fortes, rápidas, precisas. Segurava o vestido, como tinha sido pedido, apertando forte.

     Só precisou de um toque, só precisou que ele lhe masturbasse por um momento para que os espasmos começassem, seu rosto contorcido em prazer, com cor, cada pedaço do corpo esperando pelo clímax que logo viera. Mais alguns movimentos e logo sentiu a semente dele dentro de si, ouvindo o gemido. Não demorou muito para que ele saísse de si, ambos precisando de um tempo para respirar.

     Mas Illumi sabia que não tinha acabado. Aceitou a mão que lhe foi estendida, sentando-se devidamente, o vestido sendo abaixado. Logo as cartas novamente estavam nas mãos do coringa, sendo embaralhadas, lábios curvados no costumeiro sorriso enquanto sua expressão voltava ao seu normal.

     – Até a última peça de roupa.

 


End file.
